


Writer's Block

by jujubiest



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dwelling on Death, Gen, Past Character Death, Writer's Block, borderline suicidal ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujubiest/pseuds/jujubiest
Summary: When the words don't come easily, Mick's thoughts drift toward Leonard.





	Writer's Block

**Author's Note:**

> Just some musings about Mick that turned into a trip through his thoughts.

Sometimes he misses Leonard so bad he wants to drown himself in an ocean of booze. Then again, sometimes he gets so mad at the bastard he wishes he could set the whole world on fire.

Leonard had it easy, he thinks traitorously in moments when the clacking of his typewriter stills and he can't make the words flow the way he wants them to. Leonard did one great big heroic stupid thing, and died, and now he's a hero forever. No one can take it away, and he isn't around to fuck it up.

No daily slog through a miasma of apathy and temptation, and whatever cocktail of undiagnosed mental issues Mick has to deal with. No fucking up and trying to make up for it, and fucking up again and trying again, and living with the slow dread that another fuck-up is coming, someday, maybe tomorrow, maybe in an hour...and maybe that's the one he won't be able to make up for.

Dead heroes stay both dead and heroes. Living heroes are another story. And Mick still doesn't think of himself as remotely heroic. Living Legends is an oxymoron.

Some small part of him--the best part, he thinks--will live forever in his stories. He wonders what Leonard would think of them, but also knows he would never have written them if Leonard had lived. There were things they couldn't be around each other. Soft. Open. Honest. Kind.

The ugly patterns were etched too deep, imprinted on their friendship from its inception. They learned to be friends without honesty, to take care of each other without being kind. That's why everything fell apart when Leonard started changing. Mick didn't know how to change with Leonard there. Maybe Leonard didn't know how to maintain the change with him there, either.

Maybe that's what lurks behind the genesis of Chronos, and the legend of the heroic sacrifice of Leonard Snart. Maybe it's easier to die for your friends than to live with them, sometimes.

Mick figures he'll probably find out, one of these days.


End file.
